


Game On

by skaisripa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Kiss, Impersonation, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaisripa/pseuds/skaisripa
Summary: Takes place after the end of 6.08 when Bellamy and Josephine go into the woods together alone. Josephine wants to toy with Bellamy, and pretends that Clarke has returned to her body.





	Game On

It feels like hours before they finally reach the closest research outpost - likely because Josephine doesn't stop flailing around in the restraints Bellamy put on her, or mentioning every 15 minutes that it's a terrible plan and that they are all going to die. Bellamy approaches the door to the run-down research outpost, with a tied-up Josephine trailing behind him. He opens the door carefully and surveys the open room.

"I doubt there's anyone here," says Josephine, exasperated, striding past him. "Can you just let me sit down for two seconds?"

"Maybe if you would have stopped struggling on the way here like the little brat you are, you wouldn't be so exhausted," Bellamy shoots back without looking at her, unconcerned.

The outpost is a small building with only one door and few small windows. Bellamy realizes there's only one way in and out - as long as Josephine doesn't get past him to the door, they're both okay in here. _If she wants to sit down now, she can sit down_ , he thinks. Bellamy swings around the rope that is holding Josephine, sending her flying into the nearest wall and collapsing to the floor.

"That's ok," Josephine starts, struggling to pull her hair from her face while her hands are still bound together, "I kind of like it rough, big boy," She says playfully, adding a wink.

It's still unsettling for him to hear things like this spill from Clarke's mouth. He tries to ignore it, and it takes all he has not to give her a reaction. "Stay there and be quiet for once, will you?"

As he turns to walk away, Josephine pipes up again. "What do you mean? You don't want to sit with me and talk?" She has a charming smile on her face. "Because there's lots I want to talk to you about."

 _Does she ever shut up?_ Bellamy thinks to himself, saying nothing to her.

She stands up and walks towards him slowly. Bellamy stays planted, eyeing her movements. "Let's start with the whole head and the heart thing you two go on and on about."

Where she's going with this, Bellamy has no clue, but he knows she just wants to bother him, and he knows he'll have to try his hardest not to let her.

"I get it, you guys have been through a lot together - the head and the heart - you think you complete each other, blah blah blah," she says, rolling her eyes, "but is this all worth it?"

This catches Bellamy off guard. "Of course it is, it's Clarke." He's trying to stay calm, but his voice nearly breaks saying her name.

She stops walking now, standing right in front of him. "But I mean after all she's put you through, you're still willing to risk everything for her? Seems a little one-sided to me." She pulls at a piece of her hair - Clarke's hair - and begins twirling it around a finger. "I just don't see why you are so worried about saving her when she's never cared this much about you."

"You don't know shit," Bellamy spits back at her, growing agitated.

"Actually, I do." She replies with a slight chuckle. "I can see all her memories, I've seen all the things she's done." She starts walking in a circle around him. "Betray you, kill innocent people, leave you to die… the list goes on and on, so how can she matter _this much_ to you?"

Bellamy grabs at her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. "If you've seen her memories then you know she also called me every day for six years on a radio, waiting for me to come back to her from that stupid ring." His eyes stare into hers, full of emotion. He lets her go with a slight push, turning away and running his hands through his hair, visibly frustrated.

She can see how worked up she's getting him. _Game on_.

"You know, maybe you don't really care about her as much as I thought, or even as _you_ think." Josephine chirps back to him. "I mean you leave her to die in Praimfaya, and then show up after however many years with another girl on your arm - one that was going to kill Clarke at one point, if I'm not mistaken." Bellamy stares at her, horrified at her words. With her hands still bound together, she puts one over her heart, mockingly. "That one really hurt Clarke, and if she's not going to admit that to you then I guess I will." She has a smug smile resting on her face.

"Shut up," he warns her calmly. He's pacing now, and she's following him with her eyes.

Josephine doesn't stop. "I mean what is the point of you even bringing her back?" He stops in his tracks and his eyes meet hers. "Even if you can manage to bring her back, nothing will change," she says matter-of-factly, "You'll stay with your spy girlfriend, knowing damn well that it kills Clarke to see you together."

"Josephine," he spits her name out of his mouth like it's poison. "Shut up." He walks away, tries to keep himself busy with analyzing the research equipment that's scattered throughout the outpost.

She follows behind and continues where she left off, unbothered. "You won't even deny it!" she says with a laugh, continuing to test his patience. "She loves you so much, and you don't give a shit about her. You just don't want to bear the guilt of her death. And trust me, she's going to die. I'll make sure of it."

He spins on his heel, glaring at her. He can feel anger running through his body from head to toe. It's burning through him and he just needs her to stop talking about Clarke.

"I mean, if you want, you and I can still have some fun," She whispers seductively, taking another step towards him, twirling her hair again. "It's not _really_ Clarke, I get it, but it's still her body. And I know you guys never did anything so why-"

At this, he snaps. He steps towards her, and with a single swing knocks her to the ground, unconscious.

…

Josephine opens her eyes slowly, head pounding the second she does. Without moving, she sees Bellamy sitting in a chair a few feet away, his back to her. He's messing with the research equipment again, looking at different parts. Distracting himself. Trying to figure out how to kill her.

After a moment she realizes what happened. _He really knocked me out_ , she thinks to herself. _Didn't think he would have the guts to do that to me in this body._ She doesn't want to stop there though - she wants to have more fun. They're alone, and what else is there to do?

She slowly starts to sit up, looking around the room as if disoriented. She groans as she touches her face where Bellamy hit her.

"What now?" He asks without bothering to even look in her direction, the irritation clear in his voice.

"Bellamy?" She says softly, waiting for him to look her way. He turns his head and studies her, brows furrowed at her change in tone. "Is she gone? Did you get her out?" Josephine questions, using the best possible Clarke voice she can muster as she slowly stands up.

She watches the realization flash across Bellamy's face. "Clarke?" is all he can manage to say. He doesn't think for a second about how it's possible. He's just happy to have Clarke back again, even if it's not permanent. He stands from his chair and closes the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms.

He holds her tight, loving the feeling of having her back in his arms. Her hands are still bound, squished against their bodies as he embraces her. A smile plays across her face; of course he would go for the hug. She's seen all the memories, she knows. But she's not done yet.

She pulls away from him carefully, her eyes meeting his and holding his gaze. "Clarke," he says again softly, tears forming in his eyes. "How is this even possible? How did this happen?" He asks, mainly just thinking out loud.

At that, she throws her hands over Bellamy's head, resting her arms on his shoulders, stands on her toes and presses her lips to his. Bellamy can't believe it - he's never been so caught off guard - but still, he melts into her, kissing her back.

His hands slide down her back, pulling her closer. Bellamy kisses her with more force, and a quiet moan spills out of Josephine's mouth. This is something Bellamy has dreamed about but never thought would ever actually happen.

Josephine slips her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss, erasing all Bellamy's thoughts of anyone or anything but Clarke. Bellamy backs Josephine into the nearest wall, pushing her body tight up against it with his own. He can't get enough of this, and Josephine has no intention of stopping. He leaves a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck, all the way down to her chest. Josephine grinds up against him, desperate for a little friction. At this, Bellamy slowly pulls back before they start something they can't stop, causing a whine out of Josephine, "Bellamy, please-"

"Clarke." He cuts her off, holding her face in his hands. "I love you."

 _Well, this just got more interesting_ , she thinks to herself, only half surprised.

"I love you so much, and I'm sorry it took me this long to say it," he announces, breathlessly. She holds his gaze, waiting for him to continue. "I never want to lose you again, I need you and I always have." Josephine smiles at him, and he presses his forehead against hers, holding her face in his hands.

Her smile turns to laughter that she can no longer contain, and he lifts his head up to look in her eyes, confused at what could have caused this reaction.

"You are so pathetic," she finally says between giggles, taking her time on each word. Bellamy is taken aback, his stomach drops. She lifts her arms over his head again, removing them from where they were positioned on his shoulders.

The judgement is clear in Josephine's voice. "You're so pathetically in love with her, and she's never coming back."

That's when he realizes, and when he does, he immediately feels sick.

"Josephine?" He asks, already knowing the answer, the hurt clear in his voice.

"You're such an idiot. You think a little blow to the head is going to bring her back? If anything that'll kill her faster." Her laughter stops. "I will do everything I can to make sure she never comes back."

Bellamy can't find the words to fight back with. He did it, he finally confessed his feelings for Clarke, and she wasn't even there to hear it. He can feel his heart shattering within him, his body feels numb.

"You're a sociopath." He spits at her, voice wavering.

"Not the first time I've heard that," she says back, rolling her eyes. This only fuels his anger, which he is quickly losing control of.

"I'm going to get Clarke back, I'm going to tell the _real her_ how I feel…" Josephine just raises her eyebrows at him as if she doesn't believe a word he's saying. "…and then I'm going to destroy that stupid fucking chip that keeps you alive. You're _dead_."

Her superior expression drops. For the first time, her brave demeanor is gone and he sees a worried look flicker over her face.

He leans in close to her - surprising himself by how calm and steady he's able to keep his voice as he speaks, "So much for your immortality."

And at that, he turns and crosses back over to the chair he was sitting in prior to Josephine waking and sits back down as if nothing had happened, leaving Josephine without words for the first time in a long time.


End file.
